A White Christmas
by CaptainSilverEyes
Summary: Yoruichi wants to decorate the house for christmas for certain special occasions.


**A White Christmas:**

"What's a-a-a-all this for?" Soi yawning as she walks down the cold hallway, feeling the cold wooden floor on her feet.

"Hmm?" Yoruichi turning around to see a sleep head Soi.

"Why are you decorating?" Soi looking at the ceiling seeing silver and golden tinsel. Fake snow -flakes hung from above, sprayed frost on the windows.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?" Soi scratching her head, struggling not to yawn.

"It's nearly Christmas, Soi-bee! Can't we be festive? And besides I wanted the house nice and decorated." Putting on a kitty like smile while walking towards her little bee.

"For what?" Soi not really understanding the meaning of this.

"Why, for you my little bee." Wrapping her arms around Soi's waist placing her head on Soi's shoulders.

"Do you not like the decorations?" Loosening her grip on Soi.

"N-No it's not that Yoruichi-sama! I think you done an outstanding job . . . . But just for the two of us?"

Yoruichi leading Soi out of the hallway further into the living room.

"Awh, you even got a tree?" Soi still surprised by all of this.

"It's not just a tree my Soi-bee. It's a Christmas tree!"

Yoruichi turning Soi-fon around with a face Soi can't resist.

"Christmas tree, Huh? . . . . . B-But why do we need one? I mean there won't be much under the tree." Soi wanting Yoruichi to at least calm down on the decorating.

"Hmmm . . . . Come on Soi-bee! You can help me decorate the tree!"

"B-But A-Ahh . . . Alright."

Yoruichi grabbing Soi's hand rushing them both to the box full of ornaments

* * *

><p>"O-Okay so . . . I put this little penguin, here? " Soi holding up a penguin with a Santa hat on with sparkles over his hat. Yoruichi giggling on how clueless her Soi-bee is.<p>

"Oh little bee, I told you to just put them anywhere!" While pointing at an empty space on the tree.

"O-Oh . . . . erm . . . . O-okay- . . . wait don't you put lights on this tree too?"

"A-Ah I forgot about those! I'm glad you remembered! "

Both Yoruichi and Soi were twirling and wrapping the lights around the tree. They flickered from all the colors to slowly fading white.

"Now ! Let's get back to the ornaments! "

Both Yoruichi and Soi spent a while putting up the ornaments on the tree. Due to Soi constantly asking Yoruichi if she had placed the ornaments in a good spot.

"O-Oh you missed a spot Soi-bee!"

Yoruichi reaching in the box for the last decoration for the tree, and she knew just where to put it.

"There we go!"

As she places her best piece on top of the tree. Then she suddenly trips over the wire to the lights. Soi immediately placing her arms out to catch her.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Soi catching Yoruichi in her arms, but then her foot gave out and both collapsed to the floor.

"A-Ah . . . . . Yourichi-sama! A-Are you okay?"

Yoruichi giggling almost sounding as if she's crying.

"O-Oh Soi-bee! I'm fine are you okay?"

Wrapping her arm around her little bee's neck placing the other arm around the waist.

"Ah- . . . . I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi burning up red feeling embarrassed.

"Aw, look at you."

"W-Wha-"

Soi's words cut off from Yoruichi slightly placing a kiss on her lips. Soi kissing back but cutting the kiss short.

"MM- Yoruichi-sama! N-No. . Not now, We have to-"

Yoruichi leaning in to finish her kiss, while Soi knowing she can't pull away this time. Both quickly stripping off each other's clothes. Panting heavily into their kiss, tangling their legs together. Yoruichi grinding her hips and biting Soi everywhere, making sure to leave marks.

"Y-Yoruichi!"

Soi breathing heavily as her fingers tangle within long purple hair.

"That's it Soi-bee. Moan my name!" As she shoved further inside Soi.

"Yoruichi-sama!" the moans Soi breathed heavily while Yoruichi pounded into her. Yoruichi licking Soi from the waist up. Soi digging her nails into Yoruichi's skin, nearly piercing it. Soi coming faster then she expected with her hot essence's flowing down her legs. Yoruichi quickly licking the flow all the down and back up, entering Soi once again.

"Mmm~ My Soi-bee."

Soi grinning, slowly running her hands down Yoruichi. Separating her legs open as she slips her tongue inside Yoruichi. Lapping up Yoruichi's juices as if she hasn't eaten in so long.

"You taste wonderful, Kitten."

As she tease's Yoruichi with licking slowly around inside her.

"G-Glad . . .Y-You think so."

With another grunt Yoruichi letting her body release all her sense's of pleasure. Urging Soi to go further, with her hands pressed against dark-blue hair. Finally giving away collapsing her head back to the floor. Soi smiling while taking Yoruichi's chin, pulling closer in for a kiss.

As the Christmas lights dangle from the tree, reflecting off of Yoruichi's eyes.

"My, you do have stunning eyes Yoruichi-sama."

Wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's neck.

"And you said there wouldn't be much under the tree." Grinning as she wipes away at her damp forehead. Soi now looking Yoruichi in the eyes, smiling.

"Well then . . . Merry Christmas . . . My kitten."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long, so Here yea go!. Sorry if this doesn't intrest you as much, but its kind of my first time writing something like "this." Correct me if you may; and Have a Happy Holiday!


End file.
